


Dreamland

by Jihyped



Series: Dreamland [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihyped/pseuds/Jihyped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: The story includes many characters from KPOP in general, i.e. BigBang, BTS, 2NE1, SuperJunior, etc. Will let you know in advance.  This story is on the works for long time, it was on hiatus for about 5 years and now I’ve decided to continue it, and revamp it a bit. Will have jikook (BTS) later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamland

JiYong felt his whole body sore like he'd been hit by a bus, he also felt a huge weight on top of him which deprived him of air, he pressed his eyes tightly shut as if it would relieve the pressure, before opening them. 

And almost immediately all the blood in his veins went up to his cheeks leaving him redder than a tomato, because on top of him was SeungHyun, lying over his body, the other's face mere centimeters away. 

SeungHyun kept his eyes closed breathing slowly and calmly while crushing JiYong down. JiYong in return, tried to move, in an attempt to wake the other up, a very difficult task since SeungHyun got even closer with each movement. 

Making an effort to ignore the other's hot breath on his neck, JiYong finally was able to move, turning his body around sending SeungHyun to the hard floor beside him. 

“Argh!” SeungHyun cursed as he felt the cold surface get in contact with him skin in such an unexpected way. He then opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was JiYong facing the horizon with an expression of total exasperation. In a reflex, SeungHyun looked at the same direction as the other and saw why JiYong seemed so scared.

They were still on a library, but it wasn't the same anymore. It was twice as big and everything inside it had live of their own. The ceiling painted like a rainbow; the floor looked like a chess board; the shelves were monumental and shapeless, not a single structure of them was straight; the chairs and tables could walk as if they had real legs and the books, they flew as birds and could even talk! Telling their stories around. 

“What kind of shit is that?" SeungHyun shouted, obviously taken aback, trying to stand up. JiYong stared at him like he had something on his teeth and also stood up. 

“I wonder if we died and this is heaven." JiYong questioned, talking to no one in particular, taking cautious steps ahead of him. 

“This definitely isn't my idea of heaven." SeungHyun comments following the other. 

“You wouldn't reach heaven." JiYong whispers, but SeungHyun hears him and glares at the other.

“What did you mean by that?" SeungHyun asks getting irritated by his attitude. 

“I don't remember ever speaking to you." JiYong answers bitterly. 

The mood wasn't pleasant at all and they would probably keep arguing if it wasn't for the noise behind them, making them turn. 

“Professor JiHoon?” JiYong is surprised when he sees his professor behind the library desk. "What are you doing here? Do you know where we are?" He asks running towards the other. 

SeungHyun slowly follows JiYong, walking his way with both hands on his pockets glaring at JiHoon, since the first time he saw him he felt that there was something weird with the other guy, like he had some sort of scheme going on, like all this was his fault, whatever it was. 

“JiYong, SeungHyun, a pleasure to see you again." JiHoon greets them with an open smile. 

“Why don't you wipe that phony smile out of your face and tell us where we are already?" SeungHyun loses his temper. 

“Why do you have to be such an ass?" JiYong disapproves SeungHyun’s behavior.

“Hey, that's okay, he’s right, you do have the right to know what's going on, and I’ll answer your questions." JiHoon says.

“First of all, how did we get here?" SeungHyun asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“I have no idea." JiHoon smiles.

“What? Are you freaking kidding me?" SeungHyun wants to hit the guy, but holds back seeing disapproval in JiYong's eyes.

“How come you don't know? Didn't you say you would answer all of our questions?" JiYong asks, keeping himself much calmer than his 'friend'.

“I really have no idea how you two got in here, is as unknown to me as it is to you." JiHoon explains. 

“Right, right, I'll pretend I believe in you, so where are we then?" SeungHyun continues the questions.

“You're in Dreamland.” He says just that and opens that same annoying smile. 

“Okay, he's really joking with us, I'm going to punch him." SeungHyun is about to hit JiHoon, but JiYong intervenes holding him back.

“Would you be patient, please? He might know how to get us out of here in the first place, then you won't have to stand him anymore, neither would I have to stand you." JiYong says successfully calming the other down. 

“What is Dreamland, does it mean we are dreaming?" JiYong asks.

“Well, no. But that's not important right now, you want to know how to leave this place right?" JiHoon changes the subject.

“Please, I just want to go home and have some sleep." SeungHyun mumbles, slowly getting more peaceful.   
“I have to agree, I also want to go home." JiYong says, waiting for JiHoon's answer.

“Very well, there's only one way to leave Dreamland, you need to find the The Seven's castle, there they’ll have the power to take you home." JiHoon explains.

“And how can we find this place?” SeungHyun asks him.

“I'll get there, but first I need to explain how everything works around here." JiHoon says adjusting himself and pointing to a couple of chairs walking their way to them, behind JiYong and SeungHyun.

“Uh, I ratter stand." SeungHyun says as the chairs come closer, JiYong says nothing, but from the look on his face he thinks the same. 

“I insist that you seat, it might take a while." JiHoon smiles and then both of them uncomfortably take a seat, and as soon as they do that the chairs stop moving becoming ordinary pieces of furniture.

“So, you've realized Dreamland is not an average world, everything in here is alive, everything is like a dream, but don't get it wrong, it’s all very real. This world is divided in four kingdoms and each of them has its own ruler.   
The east kingdom is ruled by The Five;   
The west kingdom is ruled by The Six;  
The north kingdom is ruled by The Eight;  
And the south kingdom is ruled by The Seven, and there is where you'll need to get."

“Okay, no surprise so far, but how do we get there?" JiYong asks.

“There's only one way to cross the kingdoms and pretty much every place in this world, you need keys." JiHoon answers.

“Keys?” JiYong e SeungHyun asks in union.

“Yes, as if Dreamland was a giant house, and every room was a different place in here, so in order to cross these room's doors, that are always locked, you will need keys.” 

“And how do we get these keys?" Both ask at the same time again. 

“Simple.” JiHoon affirms while opening a drawer on his table, he takes a golden ornate key from there. “This is the master key, you'll be able to open almost every door with it, as for the ones you can't, you will have to find a way to get their keys." He explains and delivers the master key to JiYong, but SeungHyun ends up getting it. 

“I'd better keep that, is that all we need to know?" SeungHyun says, already waiting for JiYong's disapproval, but it doesn't come. 

“I believe so, you won't find it difficult to get there and I'm sure you'll get help along the way." 

“In that case, we better get going. Where's the first door?" JiYong asks as he stands.

“This way, follow me." JiHoon answers and leads them to the door. “Oh, just one more thing, you have only five moons to leave Dreamland, otherwise you may never go home." JiHoon finishes, pointing to a monumental door in front of them.

SeungHyun e JiYong gulp, they really hope they could get out of that place in time, but how could they know what to expect ahead, after all, in a world where even books could fly anything could happen.

SeungHyun sighed before inserting the key in the lock and with a last look at JiYong, he unlocks it.

“Good luck.” JiHoon smiles.


End file.
